Danse de minuit Love Version 2
by Eriks Little Lottie 2004
Summary: Luna is a mute ballerina, orphan ballerina. Erik is the phantom that lurks in the walls of the opera house. What happens when this beast is to fall for this beauty. Will love bloom between the two diffrent worlds or crash horribly before the start.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own anything that belongs to POTO. I only own Luna.

"This trophy from our saviors, from our saviors from the enslaving force of Rome!"

I heard Carlotta singing or more like screeching on sour notes as I stretched with my friends Christine and Meg.

"Omg ears are bleeding" said Meg Who had looked ready to tear out her hair

"Oh come on she's not that bad" said Christine jokingly As soon as she said as she said that Carlotta hit a high note. "Never mind she's Horrible" said Christine who was now cringing at Carlotta's voice "What do you think Luna" asked Christina

"Oh absolutely as horrible. It's surprising that the Phantom does all these things to her 'I signed with my hands while making faces while in the process. Yeah I was mute it was my only way of communicating to others other than writing. But Unfortunaly the only ones that understood me were Madame Giry, Meg, Christine, and the manager

"So true "said Meg. As she and Christine laughed.

"Come let's get ready to go on the stage" said Christine. We all rose and went to the entrance to the stage so we could get in our chains. As we were getting ready the manager came in and was followed in by 2 men dressed in a bougie fashion. The first man was tall his hair brown, dressed in a red suit. He generated a Narcissistic attitude that was enough to make my stomach turn. The second man was shorter. His hair was grey from what looks like stress but he had a kinder attitude that adorned him. "There have been imminate rumors of my retirement" said the manager "I have to put these rumors to rest and that I am and these are your new managers and the owners of Opera Populaire. Mousier Richard Firman and Mousier Gilles Andre" applause rippled through the cast as they made their introductions.

"Hmm new management do you think he's leaving for personal reasons or Carlotta reasons" said Meg jokingly as the new managers were introducing the new patron. "It's Raoul" said Christine in astonishment. "Who's he Christine" asked Meg.

"When my father and I lived by the shore you could say we were childhood sweethearts"

"Oh he so handsome Christine" said Meg as she admired the man that stood in the middle of the room "what do you think Luna"

' He is very handsome. But, he's not my type I prefer tall dark and mysterious men' I signed '

"Oooh you have a type Luna. Is there someone I should know about" said Christine

"Who is it Luna. Maybe its Joseph Buquet" said Meg playfully while I swatted her on the back of the head

'I'd rather hang myself rather than spend 15 minutes with that perv. I would probably marry Paul the sheep before I even look at Joseph in anyway' I signed with a look of disgust on my face.' I mean really Meg, Joseph come on the guys drunk all of the time I mean the only thing that's a mystery with that guy is when the last time he was sober or even took a bath geesh'

"Okay, okay you didn't have to get all defensive about it said Meg as her and Christine were laughing about my little outburst " Come on here's our cue"

. I followed them and as the music began and the dance begun. My body and the music meshed into one as the sound filled the air and drifted over my body. Madame Giry was showing the new managers the ballerina's. Mousier Firman leered at us like we were meat.

"We take particular pride in our ballet mousier" spoke Madame Giry "I see why" spoke Mousier Andre, "especially that little blond angel". Madame Giry face slightly hardens and spoke "that is my daughter Meg Giry. Mousier turned slightly pink and decided to keep his mouth shut as Mousier Firman questioned Madame Giry about Christine. She replied to him with the same snippy tone and telling him that she thought of her as a daughter. Mousier dropped the subject on Christine before pointing at me with his cane." And of this black hair beauty what of her" Madame Giry stopped and looked at him and spoke with cold words." Luna Nee Winters. She is a ballet prodigy, very promising talent indeed but, she is a mute and it would be best if she is left alone" Her words coming out sharp as knifes and her stone stare directed at both of the managers making them gulp and stop asking questions as the song finished.

"All they care about is the dancing" screeched Carlotta. I could care less of her diva fits as I was unhinged from Christine.

"Oh my here we go again" said Meg who was looking as if she'd was going to throw herself off the stage

"Meg stop being so rude" said Christine with playful seriousness

"Oh whatever you want her to shut up too stop pretending Christine" "Yeah I'm not saying it out loud so rudely either" "Ok how about both you and Carlotta , huh how about that" I lightly slapped both of them on the back of their heads to get their attention

'Both of you shut up your giving me a freaking headache. I swear you guys can be more annoying than Carlotta herself. So both of you and Miss Carlotta all need to shut up I swear so annoying' I signed as I dodged playful swipes from them for my comments.

"Oh really now Miss Luna do you think….."

"Oh my gods look out" – Without any warning the scene fell with a roaring tumble on to Carlotta and Luna missing Christine and Meg by a mere inch.

"Get it off of them" screamed the managers

"Are any of you two hurt" asked Mousier Andre who seemed to be slightly panicking at the sight of what just happened.

Carlotta went off like a banshee screaming so loudly half of Europe can probably hear her. As for Luna who was in slightly shaking and crying. In her five yearsof being herenothing like this had happened to her.

"Is she alright" asked Mousier Andre who took a step closer towards Luna who started to go into hysterics.

Madame Giry stood in front of her blocking Mousier Andre "She will be fine Mousier I assure you. Marguerite take Luna too her room immediately"

"Yes mother" replied Meg s she gently tugged Luna to follow her.

Meg guided Luna into their and Christine's room "Are you alright Luna. You seem really shook up" asked Meg who was worried for Luna's sake as she already have issues. 'Why did the Opera Ghost do that to Carlotta and Me' Luna signed 'I have not done anything wrong. I mean I'm just a little scared about if he tried to intentionally hurt me or just Carlotta'

"Just let it go Luna he probably did that so he could get Carlotta to shut up and stop screeching. He probably didn't know that it was going to hit you." "Here why don't you just lay down and get some rest before the show okay" ' Okay I suppose your right. Can you remember to wake me up this time unlike last time when you woke me up after the performance'. " Hey I'm sorry you needed the rest sorry if I'm looking out for your wellbeing" said Meg in fake hurt/ sarcastic way.

'Okay, okay calm down just wake me up okay' I signed while climbing in the bed

"Will do nighty-night Luna" Meg said as she walked out of the door. Luna layed down and let sleep over take her.

The Phantoms POV

I mentally laughed as I watched Carlotta storm out and Christine. My love. My Angel of Music take the part I knew she was meant to sing. I headed through a passage way towards Christine's mirror. When I reached there I saw Luna _sleeping. I had seen the scene fall on her too and I could not help but feel guilty . Luna was kind and gentle and didn't deserve for that to happen to her unlike Carlotta who always has it coming . But this was Luna_. As I looked at her sleep I could not help but to admire her beauty. She was just as beautiful as Christine or even more so. Her hair was midnight black and it fell into loose curls and ended at her waist. Her skin was snow white and flawless and she had blood red lips that were full and kissable. Her eyes were shaped seductively and an icy blue grey and complimented by thick long black eye lashes. Her body was curvy and nicely sized in all the right places. She was gorgeous but, she was a mute. Thus dimming any light that would have attracted me to her and making her just well Luna. She danced like this for a bit longer and then stopped when Christine and Meg entered the room to get ready for Hannibal. I left the mirror and went back into the passage ways to get to box 5 to watch my angel of music preform.

An: I hope this is better than the last one. Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna's POV**

"Wasn't Christina brilliant tonight Luna" said Meg who was currently scrubbing the stage make-up off of her face.

' Yes, she was great' I signed with as much as enthusiasm as I could considering I was very tired from all of the dancing I had to do and still shaken up from earlier events.

"What's the matter? Are you ok Luna?" said Meg as she turned looking at me curiously.

'I am quite fine just tired is all I need some sleep that's all' I signed

"So you're not going to the after party" said Meg with a pout.

' No all there is to do at those parties is to get drunk and fall in between the sheets with a random stage hand who's name you can't remember and you find questioning yourself what was so attractive about you. You can go but I'm going to stay behind again' I signed vigorously

"But if you don't go you won't be able to see you're your man" said Meg

'Man what man is you talking about' I signed confused about what this child was babbling about

"Joseph Buquet" said Meg with a cheshire grin across her face

I took this chance to launch at her and grab her by the throat and playfully squeeze her as we both fell to the floor and play tussled. "What, what did I say wrong" said Meg in fake short breaths. 'You know I hate that pig and yet you constantly accuse me of being in love with him. Maybe it is you who is in love with him and use me as an excuse to bring up his name I signed with playful anger. Meg turned a ghastly color of green before pushing me off of her "Gross I don't like him. Eww just thinking about him makes me very ill I would rather be locked up in the nut house than to be with him" said Meg with a slight arrogant tone 'Than stop saying I like him'

Madame Giry stormed into the room the door hitting the wall with a thunderous crack. We got off the floor quickly as that was not the proper way for a lady to act. "What is going on in here" she said with a quip monotone. "We were just playing around Mama we are sorry" said Meg with her head slightly downward. She knew we were in trouble for are antics was not tolerated by Madame Giry. "Rolling around on the floor and acting like barbarians is what you are doing". " We are sorry Mama we just …" " Enough I think you two need to head to bed now you both have had a long night" She spoke gravely letting us know that there was no room for arguing. We both headed over to change into our chemises and head to bed. "Luna comes here" said Madame Giry. I headed over nervously waiting to see what she would say to me. "Here these are for you" She handed me two roses one yellow and one white tied together with a black ribbon on the stem" I looked at her questioning. "They are from him. He hopes you can forgive him for the accident that you were in earlier" she spoke as if it we the most normal thing for a phantom to sympathize and send flowers to a girl. 'Tell him I said thank you' hesitantly not knowing what to say. "Well that is all to bed both of you now" and with that she turned around left the room. I set the flowers on my armoire we remained quiet long enough for both of us to change and blow out the candle. "The phantom sent you flowers. That's nice" I didn't sign back knowing it would be futile in the dark as she remained talking as if she knew my answers. "A white rose means purity and yellow roses can mean I'm sorry. He must really have taking a liking to you to be concerned with if you forgive him or not" I shook my head from the silly thoughts of the phantom and closed my eyes as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Phantom's POV**

I watched Christine as she slept behind the black veil. Letting my mind wander and picturing another girl behind there sleeping. A certain mute ballerina plagues my thoughts. Tonight I did not see Christine I imagined Luna in her place. I shook my head angry with myself at thinking of another woman when I finally had sweet Christine all to myself but no matter how hard I try to get rid of her out of my mind the thought of her came back stronger and stronger. I finally sat down at my piano surrendering my thought and soul to music as I wait for Christine to wake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Phantom POV.

I played my piano and finish writing the latest script for the next opera house performance as I hear Christine wake up and climb out of the bed. I take in a breath of air and close my eyes for a moment and then open them to assure myself this isn't a dream. I look over to her as she starts to sing. I start to hear the pitter patter of her feet as she approaches me. My heart pounded hard against my ribs cage. This was perfect this is what I wanted her all to myself. Her cool hands touch my face "Luna" I moaned leaning in to her touch. She pulled her hands back as if I was fire and I realized what I just called her. I turned to her and she looked at me with her big glassy eyes that were filled with confusion. I mentally scolded myself for calling her Luna and at the same time I was confused on why I did. But as I looked at her I wondered why wasn't I attracted to her anymore and why was I angry that it wasn't it Luna that was here with me. I scowled and grabbed a heavy object slinging it across my room making it crash into a shelf causing everything to crash and break on the floor. Christine jumped back with fear and I looked at her and I could tell that she was frightened. "Come" I said in a shaky voice "I shall return you upstairs before they find out that you are missing". I stretched out my hand for her to take and I led her to the boat so we could go back upstairs. As we traveled through the opera house in awkwardness Christine finally spoke up.

"Umm Mr. Phantom sir may I ask you a question" she asked in a fearful shaky voice as if I were going to kill her. I looked at her and she looked to the floor but she could still see my head movement to nod yes to her question. "Um do you like Luna and if yes why did you try to hurt her this afternoon" I stopped in a halt and looked at her calmly "I do not know what feelings I hold for your mute friend "I paused and then I scowled slightly for the next part of my answer "and as for hurting her I can assure you Miss Daae I would never even think of harming Luna what I did was meant for Carlotta to stop her singing because she sounded like a dying pig. Luna happened to accidently get hurt and I sent my apologies to her. I turned around abruptly and starting walking again irritated with her. The sooner I got rid of her, the better.

I returned her to her room and started down back to my home but I found myself on a new path and realized I was in Luna and the other ballerina's room. They both were sleeping and I approached Luna's bed. Her hair was slightly tousled around her face. Her nightgown was bunched from her moving in her sleep revealing nice down pale flawless thighs. Her breathing was steady causing her chest to rise and fall. Her full blood red lips parted slightly and just waiting to be kissed. Her beauty was astounding and I felt overcome with the need to kiss her. I bent down slowly and kissed her lips. They were as soft as flower petals and warm and sweet like warm milk and honey. I slipped my tongue between her parted lips and tasted the sweet depths of her cavern both of us softly moaning I pulled back to see if she had awoken but she was still sound asleep I marveled at her beauty. Her beauty minded me of a princess named snow white I had read in one of my many books. I jumped when I heard a loud noise of her roommate falling out of her bed slightly waking up Luna. I quickly hid in the shadows as her roommate picked herself off of the floor and Luna drifted back to sleep. The door then opened and I saw

"Marguerite what is going on in here" she asked with sleep still heavy in her voice "Nothing Mama just fell off of my bed again". 'Again' I thought trying not to laugh but a small chuckle passed my lips and Madame Giry turned her head to look in my direction and knew it was me hiding in the shadows from my outline. "Marguerite try to be more careful and go back to sleep dear. I'm going to go back to my room and brush my cheveux" I knew then she wanted to see me using hair in French was code for us needing to talk but it flew over Marguerite who was too tired to realize her mother had spoken French at the end of her sentence and she climbed back in bed and quickly fell back to sleep and Madame Giry left but not before casting a serious look telling me that we needed to talk. I waited a minute before I was sure that the girl was asleep before quickly heading out into the passage way and onto the path to Madame Giry's room.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW: DHH


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Phantom POV

I entered through the rickety wall that created a secret passage way into Madame Giry room. As I entered I saw her looking out of the window. We sat in tense silence for a few moments before she spoke.

"What were you doing in Luna and Marguerites room? Don't tell me you lost your way to Miss Daae's s room." She said in a taunting haughtiness

"Miss Daae is no longer of any concern to me it is Luna that I think I may want" I spoke as I gazed around her tiny abode.

Madame Giry let out a loud sigh before turning around to look at me. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over heavy with worry. "Erik why….. why do you want Luna? What happened with Christine why the sudden change of heart" The look in her eyes and the sound of her voice turned into an icy venom in which I had never seen. "Did you have your way with Miss Daae, decided that you were done with her and throw her away like yesterday's trash? Do you wish to do the same to Luna and …

At that moment I had had enough of her useless accusations against me. "I assure you that I did nothing of the sort to Miss Daae. How dare you accuse me of doing such filth to her. I am appalled that you think so low of me " Bile seeming thick in my mouth as I spoke and I only seem to be getting louder and more furious by the minute. Giry had token a couple steps back her through great lengths body shook with fear. I quieted down and got a hold of myself before guilt crashed over me. The woman who had gone through great lengths to save me and protect me now stood in front of me with fear quaking in her body. My next words came out in a shaky whisper "I am sorry to have frightened you. You should know by now I would never hurt you. As for Christine I assure you I simply do not feel what I thought I actually felt for her I have done nothing to wrong her in any way. And as for Luna I am still unclear of my emotions for the mute. I don't possibly know why I feel anything for her or even noticed her in the first place. My head hung low as I sat down on the side of Giry's bed my emotions seem to be getting the best of me lately. I felt the bed dip In where Giry sat. She stoked my hair gently as we sat in silence for a moment.

" It is understandable to feel confused about your emotions. I wasn't always in love with Meg's father you know. It's just that sometimes our hearts can be confused with someone we think we love because at the time love is what we were searching for blindly or knowingly but over time our love can actually just be adoration of the other person and then the one we truly are meant to love will step into our lives and then nothing will make since because you know what love is and experienced it but you have never felt it so strongly and you become confused with your emotions. You just have to let time and the heart decided what is right for you."

I contemplated what she said before rising to my feet and heading towards the passage way before Giry stopped me .

" Erik just think about what I said and if you do choose to purse Luna be sure it is her that you want. Luna has been through a lot in her short life time and adding this to list of things that have hurt her will probably be her breaking point. She may seem strong Erik but she is as fragile as a snow flake. She is easy to crush and destroy even with the slightest pressure.

"You worry too much for your own good Madame Giry" And with that I wondered down the endless passage ways to my musical domain.

Author note * There will be some Luna and Phantom chapters coming soon. Sorry for the delay.


End file.
